Fated to Lose You
by SunnyDaze7489
Summary: Heartbroken over Silver's betrayal and Selina's disappearance after his confession young Bruce Wayne has become hostile and volatile. Will the new young lady in his life help him or send him over the edge? A/N: I apologize for the slow start. I suck at intros, but I'm working on it. Please bear with me for the first few chapters or so. Please, it will get better.
1. Prologue

"Can I help you with anything," Jim Gordon asked the distinguished older gentleman standing at his desk?

"Are you James Gordon," the man asked in a very polished voice. Jim immediately pegged him for a lawyer or a politician.

At Jim's nod the man adjusted his bifocals before asking another, rather odd, question, "Did you know a William Gordon and Athena Krystal?"

"Of course I know them, wait you said did..."

"Ah, yes. You didn't get to be a detective without noticing every detail I'm sure." Looking around the precinct at allthe curious stares, both criminal and cop, he leaned slightly closer to ask quietly, "Is there somewhere where we can talk privately? This is a legal matter after all Det. Gordon."

Gordon continued to stare blankly at the man for a moment before nodding. Frowning thoughtfully he sat at his desk and wrote directions to a cheap diner on a scrap of paper that he handed the man. "What about," he paused to swallow the bile just thinking about what he was about to ask caused before trying again, "what about Kallie?"

"She is safe Detective. Scarred, terrified, and lonely maybe. She was the only survivor, after all, but she's safe, and physically fine."

"I'll meet you there in about an hour, Mr - you know, I never got your name?"

"Right, of course! Where are my manners? I am Walter Anderson, of Anderson, Hulmann, and Schultz. Sorry, this whole situation has me very rattled, I have to admit." he stated somberly as he held out his business card. As soon as Jim took the card Walter nodded and left throwing over his shoulder, "You seem like a good man Detective. I hope you really are."

An hour later James sat in a booth across from Walter and stared at the older man. "We're alone now. What happened to my brother? What about Kallie? Where's my niece?"

"Your brother and was murdered and his wife put in a coma by one of Miss Krystal's more unhinged fans. He was caught trying to cross the border to Mexico with Kalliope drugged up in his trunk."

James frowned and asked again in a deathly calm voice, as if barely maintaining his civility, "Where is my niece Mr. Anderson?"

Seeing the slightly panicked look on Walter's face he sighed and attempted to calm down. Running his hands roughly through his hair he smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry. Please, just tell me where she is, and what my wife and I have to do to get custody."

Those are both very simple questions Detective questions that can both be answered over dinner with my wife and I in our suite at The Bazaar tonight. I'll bring everything we will need to get things settled. You and your wife will just need to be ready to sign a mountain of paperwork."


	2. Unexpected Guest

One Month Later

Bruce Wayne was in his father's study staring into the flames dancing in the fireplace when there was a rap on the door. His butler/guardian/mentor Alfred Pennyworth entered without waiting for an answer and said with a very proper British accent, "Master Bruce, Detective Gordon is here to see you, and he has brought along a... friend he would like you to meet."

Standing up behind the desk fourteen year old Bruce asked curiously, "Who is it Alfred?"

"You'll have to ask the detective that yourself Sir. I'm quite sure I've never met the young lady in my life," Alfred said with a slight smirk at the way Bruce's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Ah, Master Bruce," he began as the boy headed for the stairs, "might I suggest, perhaps, a change of attire and maybe a quick run through with a comb first. The young lady seems to be rather well bred for the company she keeps."

Glancing down at his clothes he Bruce noticed the buttons on his dress shirt were crooked and his black slacks were well beyond wrinkled. He had been very distracted lately. Nodding at Alfred he said, "Thank you Alfred."

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred said as the boy passed by him back down the hall. "Shall I offer refreshments while they wait."

"Yes, please," Bruce said before disappearing into his room.

Alfred chuckled and headed back downstairs to get acquainted with the curious creature Detective Jim Gordon had brought to the estate. He was certainly feeling more fondly towards her than the last girl already, not that that said much really. 'There's just something in the chit's eyes that reminds me of Young Master Bruce,' he thought to himself as he looked in the drawing room and saw her sitting demurely on a brown leather chaise lounge next to Detective Gordon. She had her head on the rugged man's shoulder, and as he watched silently James Gordon, one of the most stoic men he had ever met wiped the young woman's tears, hugged her tightly, then whispered something and kissed her forehead with a gentle smile.

He straightened his neck tie unnecessarily and cleared his throat before entering the room. "Detective, Miss," he said with a slight bow,"Master Bruce will be down shortly. May I offer you some tea, though I suppose you would prefer a soda of some sort?"

He offered the girl his kindest smile, but she only ducked her head and said quietly in a sweet voice, "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Alfred left to get the tea, and he couldn't help but be curious about who she was. She obviously wasn't a relative, by all appearances they couldn't be more opposite if they were to try. "So why is the good detective acting quite fatherly towards the young lady," he asked himself aloud as he passed the stairs in the direction of the kitchen.


	3. Hello

Bruce caught the end of Alfred's mutterings and frowned. 'I wonder what that's about,' he thought curiously before brushing it aside and heading for his guests. Curiosity and a dash of hope quickened his step.

The last time the detective brought unexpected female company it had been his friend Selina aka Cat, whom he hadn't seen or heard from since he confessed his feelings to her. 'Its not her. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't be so pleasant if it were. But who else could Alfred mean when he said young lady?'

His questions were laid to rest as he entered the drawing room and saw the girl sitting with Jim. She was beautiful, but not in the obvious Hollywood glamour style of his ex Silver St Cloud, or the diamond in the rough style of Selina. She was exotic and understated, her caramel skin, and long dark curls accentuated her high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin. She sat demurely in a light blue sundress with her ankles crossed, and her downcast eyes hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. Her thick hair was clipped at the nape of her neck with an eye-catching butterfly clip.

Next to her the Jim looked about as civilized as a caveman. He obviously hadn't shaved in days, his tie was crooked, and his eyes were so bloodshot that they were almost more red than white. "Hello Detective," he said by way of announcing himself as he walked fully into the room.

The sudden sound of his voice caused the girl's eyes to pop up and he felt his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were blue-grey which was stunning against her skin, but it was the raw fear and anger that he saw in the split second before she smiled that took his breath away.

James stood up and said quickly, "Ah Bruce, there you are. Bruce, I'd like you to meet my niece Kalliope. Kalliope, this is Bruce Wayne. The young man I was telling you about? Kalliope here is going to start at your fancy school in a few days and well I figured, seeing as you'll be classmates, maybe you could show her around a little bit. Just for a couple of days or so."


	4. Kalliope Krystal

Kalliope rose to her feet and stood about an inch taller than Bruce. Staring at her navy blue flats she mumbled an almost inaudible hello before practically hiding behind her uncle.

Jim reached behind him as Alfred returned with a tray of tea and cookies and squeezed Kallie's hand. Turning to face her he looked down into eyes so like his own and smiled softly. "Why don't you two get to know each other," he said pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, "I need to speak with Alfred alone for a minute."

Kalliope nodded and said in a musical voice with a hint of a French accent, "Yes, of course Uncle Jim." She wrapped her slender arms around Jim's waist and hugged the gruff man tightly before returning to the chaise in front of the tea tray Alfred had set down.

Bruce gave Jim a knowing look before sitting in a matching settee across from Kallie. As soon as the adults left Kallie lifted her head and forced her slightly pouty lips into a shy smile. Nervous now that he had her attention Bruce sighed and asked, "So, Detective Gordon's your uncle?"

"Yes," she said and proceeded to pour the tea. Handing one cup to Bruce she grabbed hers and took a tiny sip. Gently setting it back down she said in a whisper, "My uncle told me about your parents. Its why he thinks we'll get along."

Bruce frowned and asked, "Why would he think that? Unless..."

Nodding she took off her glasses and wiped away a tear before responding. "My father was murdered and my mother put in a coma in our house right in front of me. The doctors say it'll be a miracle if she wakes up, but I know she will. Until she does I'm staying with Uncle Jim and Leslie."

"You're very blunt for a young lady," Bruce said, taken aback by her candor, "I guess you're more like your uncle than I originally thought."

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or not, but I will take it as one none the less. Its the only thing my mom and Uncle Jim have in common really."

Down the hall in Alfred's office James was telling Alfred what had happened to Kallie and her parents. "She blames herself because he was her bodyguard and she had begged her parents to hire him."

"Bodyguard," Alfred asked confused, "but why would she need a bodyguard?"

"Have you heard of the model Athena?"

"Of course I have, she's quite stunning."

"She's Kalliope's mother."

Mentally comparing the young lady down the hall with pictures he had seen of the African American beauty he nodded. Kallie's skin and eye color were obviously lighter than her mother's milk chocolate skin and hazelnut eyes, and her mouth was thinner. 'Much like Detective Gordon's,' he thought to himself.

Out loud he said, "Ah. Now that you mention it I do see something of a resemblance, and how a bodyguard could most certainly be appropriate. The question now Detective, is whether or not your little niece can convince Master Bruce to return to school."

Jim just snorted. "Did you see him in there?" he asked gesturing toward the direction of the children, "I doubt he'll even tell her he's not in school. She's her mother's daughter, and you and I both know Bruce has a weakness for pretty faces."


	5. Hi, I'm Kallie

Bruce flipped the collar of his white school shirt over the navy blue tie, sighed and asked,"What am I doing Alfred?"

"It would seem Master Bruce, that you are returning to school," Alfred stated in his usual matter-of-fact way as he helped Bruce into his uniform jacket.

"Maybe I should just call Detective Gordon and have him tell Kallie that I'm sick.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and Bruce shook his head. "No, I know, I have to keep my word. I can't let someone like her face those vultures alone. They'll make her go home crying by lunchtime."

Alfred's brow furrowed and he said, "I rather hope not, as it is almost the lunch hour now.

"Alfred, take me to school."

"Everyone, we have a new student today. Please welcome Miss Kalliope Krystal here to our school. Kalliope, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Kalliope stared at the sea of unfamiliar faces in front of her and pasted on her most brilliant smile. "Hi," she said sweetly as she looked around her, "I'm Kallie. I just moved here from Paris, but I'm actually from Metropolis... Um, I guess that's really it for now." Turning she looked questioningly at the pretty red headed teacher.

The young woman smiled and nodded before saying, "Thank you Miss Krystal. Now, if you would take a seat we can start the lesson. Who would like to show Kallie here where we're at in the syllabus?"

A smattering of hands raised, mostly boys, and the teacher's sunny smile brightened even more. Gesturing toward a stunning brunette in the back of the room surrounded by slightly less attractive girls wearing matching accessories she said, "Ah, Sienna, how nice of you."

Sienna smiled and gestured for the girl to her right to find another seat before saying, "Of course Ms Hawkins. I feel as class president that it's my duty to make everyone feel welcome."

Kallie headed to the newly vacant seat and said quietly, "Thanks."

Sienna gave Kallie a calculating look before grinning brightly. "Sienna Lawson, class president at your service. I couldn't let you get stuck with one of those neanderthals. They would've spent the whole class drooling over you."

Kallie giggled and said, "I doubt any of them would even look at me with you around. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, but you look like a young even more exotic Athena."

Kallie just shrugged and was about to ask about the lesson plan to change the subject when all conversation stopped. Looking up Kallie broke out into her first genuine smile all day as Bruce stood at the front of the class and handed Ms Hawkins a sheet of paper. She gave him a small wave behind the teacher's back as her smile grew into a wide grin.

"You know Bruce Wayne?"

Kallie turned her attention back to Sienna and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered as the teacher faced the class and pointed out an empty seat in the corner. "My uncle introduced us when I first got here."

Noticing the horrified look on Sienna's face Kalliope frowned and asked, "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Look, Bruce Wayne may be richer than Midas, but he, well, he's weird, and rude. I would stay away from him if I were you."

Seeing Kallie glance wistfully at the reclusive boy Sienna smiled brightly and said, "Have lunch with us today. Get a chance to meet everyone. Maybe it'll help you make up your mind." Kallie nodded distractedly and they turned their attention to the teacher and the day's lesson.


	6. Breaking Out

Kallie looked around the picnic tables in the garden for any sign of Bruce when she saw Sienna waving from what was obviously the popular table under a beautiful gazebo. Not seeing Bruce anywhere, and having been unable to find him inside, she shrugged and headed for the group of flawless young people.

Sighing she plastered on yet another fake smile on her face as she thought darkly, 'I guess I might as well stick with the sharks for now.'

Stepping gingerly onto the polished oak floor boards she gave a shy smile and said, "Um, hi. I'm Kallie." She gave a slight curtsey before flushing like a tomato in embarrassment.

Sienna just chuckled as if people curtsied before her every day. Smiling serenely she said to those around her, "Those are real manners. The kind only learned in such a cultured place like Paris. It is so lovely there in the Spring."

"Yes, but I much preferred my time spent in Dubai. We only stayed two months, but it was just amazing." Taking the seat left free to Sienna's right yet again she tossed her curls over her shoulder she smiled brightly and pretended to listen to the inane chatter flowing around her.

'I wonder what Bruce is doing,' she thought resting her chin on her palm and pushing the leaves of her salad around on her plate. 'I'm sure it's got to be better than this.'

"Has anyone ever told you you look like that one super hot black model. You know, the one with the weird name? Alanna, Alena..."

"Athena, yeah," Kallie said with a sigh, "I wish I were have as beautiful."

Once again snickering changed the subject as Bruce walked out of the cafeteria doors with a lunch from home. He looked around for a second until he caught her eye. Looking pointedly at the group she was sitting with he headed for an isolated bench beneath a shady willow tree.

Standing up she looked at Sienna and said calmly, "Thank you so much for inviting me to have lunch with you, but I really must be going. It seems I have other plans after all. I guess you did help simplify my decision after all. Oh, and since I'm sure you're the type to go digging, yes I am Athena's secret daughter, yes I can prove it, and no we cannot start over." With that she went over and sat down next to Bruce.

Bruce glanced up and smirked. "It seems I may have underestimated you Kalliope Krystal. Whatever you said must have really been something. It looks like their sending in the clowns."

Kallie looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as two beefy jocks headed in their direction. "Ugh, can we get out of here? I just don't think I can deal with so much ignorance at once."

Bruce looked at her in shock and asked, "What about Detective Gordon? Won't he be angry with you?"

"Nah, Uncle Jim just doesn't want me home alone. He thinks I should be around kids my own age. Technically I don't even need to go to school. My IQ is 139 so its not like I'm here for my education. So, if you come with me to make sure I'm safe and with someone my own age he can't get mad."

"Fine, but only if we go back to my home first. We can decide on what to do next when we get there."

"As long as its not here I don't care where we go."


End file.
